Ketemu Mertua
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Semua orang punya kelemahan, termasuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun. Biarpun kelemahannya sedikit memalukan untuk di publikasikan, dan mungkin hanya istrinya saja yang tahu, Hinata Hyuuga/SasuHina/For SHBF#9#/Prompt : Phobia/RnR Minna :D


**Ketemu Mertua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre :** **Family, Humor,** **Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **OocSasu! AU,** **Typo, OOC**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dedicated for SHBF #9#**

 **Prompt : Phobia**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, di mata orang-orang dia masuk ke dalam kategori lelaki sempurna untuk di jadikan sebagai suami. Pintar, kaya, tampan sudah pasti, senyumnya mematikan, dan yang terakhir proporsi tubuh yang bisa membuat laki-laki lain berdecak iri.

 _Well_ , sayangnya sang Uchiha sudah menemukan istri yang tepat baginya. Wanita yang bisa ia ajak berbagi, dan menerima semua sikap ataupun kelemahannya-

Ya, semuanya bahkan sampai hal memalukan sekalipun.

 **Grep!**

"Sasuke-kun?" sosok wanita berambut indigo mengerjapkan manik bingung saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh sang suami. Dirinya hendak turun dari mobil karena mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan, tapi langsung di hentikan.

Rumah Ayah dan Ibunya, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Orangtua Hyuuga Hinata.

Wajah sedatar Teflon di sampingnya masih mencoba bersikap keren. Padahal dari genggaman saja Hinata tahu kalau laki-laki itu tengah takut.

Ya, takut, seorang Uchiha yang pertama kali ia kira tidak punya kelemahan.

"Lebih baik aku menunggu di mobil saja, kau temui mereka dan sampaikan salamku." Berujar cepat, Sasuke sudah hampir menghidupkan kembali mobilnya sebelum tangan istrinya berbalik mencengkram baju yang ia gunakan.

"Kau sudah sepuluh kali beralasan agar tidak bisa menemui Orangtuaku. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun." mencoba memberi pengertian pada suaminya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini hanya Hinata saja yang datang menjenguk kedua Orangtuanya, dan Sasuke?

Dia selalu mencari-cari alasan.

Mengira kalau Sasuke mau mengerti, yang ada laki-laki malah menggeleng kecil. Masih mencoba keren, dia menolak dengan nada dingin khasnya. "Tidak terima kasih, pisau yang hampir mengenai kepalaku saat melamarmu sudah cukup membuatku tahu kalau kedua Orangtuamu membenciku."

Aish, lagi-lagi membahas masalah itu. Tidak bisakah Sasuke melupakannya, itu hanya kesalahan Ibunya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Masa hanya gara-gara itu, sang suami jadi mengidap phobia sekarang.

Phobia terhadap mertuanya _(Pentheraphobia)_

Hinata geleng-geleng sekilas, "Ayolah Sasuke-kun, Ayah dan Ibuku tidak semenyeramkan itu."

"Tidak, Orangtuamu apalagi Ibumu itu menyeramkan." Berkata dengan datar, Hinata sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Suaminya sendiri. Ibunya memang kalau marah agak menyeramkan tapi kan tidak perlu berkata seperti itu juga!

Wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengembungkan pipi kesal, membulatkan tekad kalau Sasuke harus menyembuhkan phobianya itu. Ia langsung saja menarik baju sang empunya.

"Ayo, sekarang kau harus mau. Kalau kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Orangtuaku sekarang juga, kita cerai!" satu kalimat ancaman sukses membekukan tubuh Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu mencintai Hinata tentu saja, perlu usaha yang sangat keras untuk mengajak wanita pemalu di dekatnya itu berjalan di pelampinan bersamanya. Dan sekarang Hinata mengatakan cerai?!

Jangan harap!

Berdecak kesal, "Ck, oke aku akan menemui mereka." Berkata dengan keren, sebelum Hinata sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan-

"Tapi aku parkir mobil dulu di sana," sang Uchiha kembali mencari-cari alasan, bersiul tanpa rasa bersalah dan masih bersikap keren?

Astaga! "Sasuke-kun, biarkan Asuma-san saja yang memarkirkan mobilnya! Lihat di sana?! Asuma-san sudah menunggu kau turun dari mobil sejak tadi!" seorang Hinata yang kental dengan sifat pemalunya jadi gemas sendiri dengan sikap Sasuke, sampai dia sendiri tidak sempat untuk mengeluarkan sifatnya itu.

Menepuk jidat, Tangannya menunjuk jelas ke arah penjaga gerbang yang sejak tadi memang sudah menunggu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi gara-gara sikap Sasuke mereka jadi membuang-buang waktu.

"Ck, mana mau aku membiarkan mobil kesayanganku di sentuh-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah mau menangis.

"Satu kali lagi Sasuke-kun mencari-cari alasan, aku akan mengadu pada Orangtuaku."

 _Oh, shit!_

"Baiklah, aku turun!"

Mematikan mobilnya, dan segera turun. Hinata langsung memeluknya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya. Ck, kemana sikap menantangnya tadi, huh? Mau minta cerai, atau menangis?

"Nah, itu baru suamiku."

"….." masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah, membiarkan mobil mereka di parkirkan oleh Asuma. Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Hinata.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

"…." Masih tidak merespon.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, pipi wanita itu bersemu sekilas, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan sekarang. Sedikit ragu, kedua Lavender itu menatap sosok suaminya dengan polos, "Ja..jangan ngambek gitu, Sasuke-kun. Ka…karena Sasuke-kun hari ini mau menemui Ayah dan Ibu, nanti aku kasih ja..ja..jatah tambahan!" sikap gugupnya entah kenapa berbalik lagi kalau ada di dalam mode begini. Satu-satunya cara mengembalikan mood suaminya.

"Jatah sampai kita punya anak."

Menganga kaget, apa maksudnya?! Hinata bisa mati kalau mereka harus melakukannya sampai dia benar-benar berhasil punya anak!

"E..eh?!"

"Mau?"

Mampus! Senjata makan tuan. "Na..nanti aku pingsan, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendengus, memutar kedua bola matanya sekilas, "Kau tahu kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku bisa pingsan juga."

 **Glek-**

"I..itu beda!"

"Sama saja."

Mereka berdebat lagi, Hinata bingung. "Hiks- Sasuke-kun, jangan sampai punya anak. Jatahnya sa..sampai besok saja ya?"

Sasuke balik tidak merespon, Hinata mewek. "Sasuke-kun," memanggil suaminya sekali lagi, dan apa yang lihat.

Sang Uchiha yang tengah menahan tawanya, mendengus tipis ke arahnya, "Aku hanya bercanda, oke janji sampai besok. Aku tidak terima kalau kau sampai pingsan di tengah-tengah permainan kita."

Wajah Hinata memerah, "A..akan kuusahakan." Dia benar-benar akan tepar besok.

Kedua pasangan itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke yang entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit ringan dan Hinata yang harus siap mental nanti malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ara,_ Hinata, kau datang juga sayang~" sosok sang Ibu sudah menunggu di depan pintu, dengan wajah berseri dan langsung saja memeluk putrinya.

"Aku berhasil mengajak Sasuke-kun, Bu~" Hinata berujar bangga pada Ibunya. Pandangannya segera melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri-

Lho?

Mana suaminya?! Tadinya rasanya Sasuke masih ada di sampingnya!

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati sosok suami yang selalu keren di matanya kini sudah menempel di dinding. Dengan salah satu tangan bersandar pada dinding dan salah satunya lagi menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, astaga!"

Sikap Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari kata keren sekarang. Laki-laki itu terlihat pucat, dan mual-mual. Apalagi saat sang Ibu berusaha mendekatinya-

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

 **Grep-**

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu."

"O..oke,"

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata saat mengatakan kalimat keren itu. Memeluk pinggang sang istri dan menyembunyikan rasa mualnya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

Ck, ck sepertinya dia masih perlu waktu untuk menghilangkan _Phobianya_ itu.

* * *

 **THE END~**


End file.
